


The Hazards of Love

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Sadomasochism, Song Lyrics, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: What happens to a persons mind when they hear the same song everyday?





	The Hazards of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think there has been a bellamione fic that has used a song from the same album as the one i used for this already but I'm not sure. If there is creds to that writer for having good taste! Based on the song Margaret in captivity by the Decemberists. (The whole of the hazards of love album is brilliant).  
> Only a short one but hope you enjoy the story.

_"I have snipped your wingspan,_    
_My precious captive swan._    
_Here, all clipped of kickstand_    
_Your spirit won't last long."_  

Bellatrix Blacks voice was strangely angelic. It filed Hermione's head even when she was left her to be by herself. Hearing the same words on repeat for months on end has its affects on a girl. Eventually the voice in our heroines head telling her things like. "You need to get away." Or "You need to get back to your friends." Was drowned out and replaced with a different one. The voice that sang to her every hour of every day. Bellatrix's song was like a record in her brain spinning out of control as she slowly slipped through the finger tips of sanity and fell further down the rabbit hole.

 _"Don't you lift a finger._    
_Don't you snap and jaw._    
_Limber limbs akimbo,_    
_Restful rubbing raw."_  

No longer would Hermione whimper when her captor danced her fingers across soft skin. No longer would she cry when Bellatrix touched her. Now she greeted the witch with giggles instead of screams. Now when the her keeper left her gagged and bound she anticipated her return and sang her own song. 

 _"_ _Oh_ _my own true love!_    
_Oh my own true love!_    
_Can you hear me love?_    
_Can you hear me love?"_  

Of course her "true love" never came when beckoned and this drove Hermione to think back on how it used to be. When her lover would slash and beat her day in day out then cackle when the brunette finally collapsed. At first Hermione didn’t notice the look in Bella's eyes when she jabbed and cut her body. But she did notice the subtle glint and gasp when one day the older witch discovered that her prisoner had learnt to take pleasure in the pain.  

 _"Don't hold out for rescue._    
_None can hear your call,_    
_Till I have wrest and wrecked you_    
_Behind these fortress walls."_  

After the shock came anger so Bellatrix wailed and unleashed her wrath upon our poor sweet girl. Trying to get Hermione to fight back like she once did, back when the dark witch first stole her away. Realising no amount of bruising or kisses from a dagger would bring that fire back she resorted back to magic. And by god did that magic do its job. The cruciatus curse wrenched Hermione's shreaks of bliss back too red raw howls of agony.  

 _"Oh my own true love!_    
_Oh my own true love!_    
_Can you hear me love?_    
_Can you hear me love?"_  

Our villain wasn’t used to this. Wasn’t used to her victims getting off on the pain just like she did. So when eventually Hermione's brain again twisted itself into replacing the torture with delight the dark witch was no longer surprised. No longer enraged. Instead she found a new form of torment for the brunette. Something far far worse than Hermione could have dreamed.  

She never sang that song again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you thought.


End file.
